No Return
by KissMeUnderTheStars
Summary: the blood is racing, the flames consuming, shall we get started my friends? RWHG, songfic


**Disclaimer;** I don't own any of these characters. If I did & they were real, I'd be fucking Ron...or Draco...instead of everyone else. Lyrics copyright Phantom of the Opera, movie version and Andrew Lloyd Webber, the fuckin' genius that he is.

note; I have left out a few versus of Christine's part simply because I felt they did not belong. Just wanted to let you guys know.

------------------------------------

Ron couldn't remember a time when he had ever concentrated more. His breath was coming in short, quick pants & wind rushed through his hair. The Quidditch pitch was quiet. In part because it was midnight & in part because it was snowing. But Ron loved it anyways. He was running in large, lazy circles. He had heard of Muggles doing it, running for exercise, & had taken it up himself. The redhead loved feeling his feet hit the ground in a steady rythem, hearing his breath & seeing it steam in the cold air. Finishing his run, Ron gathered his cloak & wrapped around his shoulders before returning to the castle. He slipped inside through a secret passage he & Harry had found & made his way up to the Gryffindor tower, narrowly avoiding Peeves.

He breathed a sigh of relief to find the Common Room empty. Twice in the last month he had found Ginny in some corner snogging her current boyfriend. On another occassion, Hermionie & Harry were up working on homework. Needless to say, Ron had to avoid some awkward questions. He had never told anyone about what he did everynight for three hours. He had left his school stuff by his favorite chair & saw the fire was still burning. Dumping his cloak in a different chair, Ron pulled his books to him & began to work on a 12 inch essay about recognizing Inferi. Nothing but the sound of his quill scratching the parchment was heard along with the occassional yawn from Ron. He shouldn't have put this paper off until after his run. He sighed & returned to his work, scribbling out some sentence here or there.

"Where have you been?"

Ron jumped out of his seat, nearly knocking over his bottle of ink. Spinning around, he saw Hermionie & Harry pulling the Invisiblity Cloak off of them. Their arms were laden with books & Ron couldn't tell what they were about.

"You're one to talk," Ron huffed, returning to his essay. Harry dumped the books on the table & sat in a chair. Hermionie did the same, dumping Ron's cloak on the floor. She pulled a book towards & began to take notes on a bit of parchment she had found somewhere.

"You were supposed to come with us to the library though," Hermionie said, not looking up, "Don't you remember?" Ron glanced at Harry who simply raised his eyebrows before returning to his paper.

"No."

"You should have. You know Professor Snape wanted a twelve inch essay on the effects of Dementors," Harry said, pulling a piece of parchment out with more than half of his essay done. Ron groaned and tore up his parchment. The other two said nothing, working on their own papers quietly. No more conversation was exchanged between the three. Half an hour later, Harry rolled up his parchment and went to bed, taking his schoolwork with him. Neither he nor Hermionie had offered to help Ron restart his paper.

"Well, I think that's that," Hermionie said, eyes darting over her own essay, quill scratching out last minute mistakes. She had written at least an extra six inches. Ron groaned and stared at his own essay. Four inches he had gotten in half an hour.

"Ron, it isn't that hard. We fought Dementors in Third Year," Hermionie said, tucking her essay and quills neatly away.

"No, you and Harry bloody Potter did. Not me," Ron snapped but he let his friend take the half-crumpled parchment and watched her begin to write something or other.

Hermionie pursed her lips, "What, in heavens name, is wrong with you? You've never been upset at Harry. And lately you won't hang out with us as much. And you've been disappearing at night for hours at a time. You won't tell me or Harry-"

_Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
our games of make belive  
are at an end . . ._

Lips cut off Hermionie's sentence and she was frozen for a moment, her eyes gazing into Ron's.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She said rather loudly, pulling away and practically snapping the quill she was holding in half.

Ron smirked, moving closer, "Fixing my problem." He leaned in and kissed her again. Hermionie relaxed and returned it this time. Ron, encouraged by this, wove his fingers in his friend's hair.

"Mmmph-" Hermionie pulled away again, "Why?" Ron shrugged.

"We've been going at each other for years now. Don't you think we become a little more mature about this?" Ron said, sitting a little straighter in his chair now. Hermionie shook her head, unsure as to what to say.

"Ron, I-I mean, I like you and-" She paused, "But I don't know if I want-"

"Everyone to know?"

Hermionie nodded. A ten ton rock fell to the bottom of Ron's stomach and he dropped his gaze to his lap. It had been his worst fear, the one thing he had thought about all those nights he ran. Silence overtook the Common Room and neither of them bothered to get rid of it. Neither looked at each for a time, thoughts rushing through their brains, each occassionally starting a sentence, only to silence it a second later.

Hermionie turned slightly in her seat, "Where do you go every night? Are you meeting someone? Or...?" The question hung in the air like a looming murderer. Ron sighed. He couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Running. I go running."

"Wha?" Hermionie looked at him and their gazes met again.

"I go running for three hours on the Quidditch field. It helps me relax...and think," Ron said, tearing his gaze away.

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence again.

"You know, I've had a crush on you since fourth year. I only dated Krum to make you jealous," Hermionie said, "I wasn't sure if you liked me like that...or just as a friend." She paused.

"Third year. End of third year," Ron said, "Why does it matter? I'm sure most people in our year have been waiting for us to get together. The other day, I swear I heard a few people _betting_ on when we'll start dating." Hermionie didn't know what to say to this and ended up getting up. She now sat in Ron's lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Ron, rather shocked by her movements, wrapped one arm around her waist and draped the other across her legs.

"Then let some of them win money and others lose," Hermionie murmered, her lips dangerously close to Ron's ear. She kissed his cheek and let her lips trail down his jawline. She smirked to see the redhead's eyelids flutter as her lips took his, her tounge tracing his lips.

_Past all thought of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream descend . . ._

Ron's hand crept up Hermionie's thigh and she said nothing. It was almost as he had imagined it, all those hours running. Hermionie would agree to be his girlfriend, they would kiss and sit all night by the fire, murmering stupid shit in each other's ears. He sighed, rather content, returning the kisses. She tasted of firewhiskey and chocolate, her skin was smooth and soft...Ron could go on forever about Hermionie's body, he had spent so many hours wondering what it looked like without her school robes. He opened his eyes and watched as Hermionie moved in the chair, sitting now so that a knee rested on either side of his waist.

"How do you manage to wear all those robes all day?" Ron asked. Hermionie laughed softly and removed her robes, leaving her school shirt intact.

"You are so damn beautiful. I'm afraid I'm dreaming again though," Ron said as Hermionie swooped in to kiss him again, her hands tracing patterns on his chest.

"Then don't wake up," she murmered in reply, lips tracing his jawline again. Ron couldn't help but moan at her minstrations. Where were they going with this? Too many of his dreams had started like this and ended with them...Ron took his thoughts elsewhere. Hermionie had more self-respect than somebody like Pansy Parkinson. She wouldn't be one to screw her boyfriend after having dating him for less than an hour.

"Ron."

"Mmmm?"

"We should probably go to bed. I don't want to be...be labeled or anything," Hermionie pulled away, a strange look on her face. Ron, half-disappointed, half-relieved, nodded and merely watched as Hermionie slid off his lap, collected her things, kissed him once more, and disappeared. Ron sat there for an hour more until he too collected his own things and went to bed where he lay until morning. Luckily, it was Saturday meaning no classes and a chance for Ron to finish the stupid essay that lay squashed between some books. He rose before the other boys did, the sky pink outside, and returned down stairs, dressed and with this books in tow.

"Morning." The word was soft and delicate but Ron knew who it was.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ron kissed Hermionie, their lips lingering before they pulled away. How nice it was to finally be able to kiss Hermionie and not have it be awkward or anythign. Ron flopped into a chair and pulled out the essay that Hermionie had started editing for him last night.

"Didn't finish it?" Hermionie said, settling into the seat next to him. Ron shook his head. Hermionie took it from him.

"You'll never get this finished before breakfast," she muttered, scribbling something or other, scratching a sentence out here or there.

"Thank you dear," Ron said and kissed her.

"Well, hello."

Ron and Hermionie broke apart and spun to see Harry coming down the stairs, accompanied by Neville and Seamus.

"Erm. Good morning," Hermionie said, blushing furiously before she turned back to Ron's essay.

"Morning," Ron said, nodding to his friends. Seamus had turned around and disappeared upstairs, Neville awkwardly left the Common Room and Harry smirked, still standing on the foot of the stairs.

"Maybe I should leave the two of you together more often, eh?" Harry said, moving to sit in a chair now. Hermionie glanced up, her cheeks as red as Ron's hair.

"Maybe you should," She replied before shoving Ron's essay back at him, "Copy it out so Professor Snape doesn't suspect anything." She stood quickly, brushed off her skirts and turned on her heel. "I'm going to breakfast early." And she left. Harry couldn't help but laugh and Ron glared at him for a moment.

"Took you long enough. I suppose the bets are off though and people will have to pay me," Harry said, watching as Ron began to copy the essay.

"Pay you? Do you mean you were betting on when we-" Ron's voice trailed away. He stared at Harry as the raven haired boy nodded.

"Yup. I think Malfoy owes me a good bit of gold. Along with Neville, Ginny..." Harry counted off several names on his fingers and Ron could only sit and watch.

"I don't believe you," he muttered. Harry laughed again but said nothing, waiting for Ron to finish his essay. With that down, the two walked down to breakfast to find Hermionie sitting alone, a book in her lap. Ron settled next to her and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. He smiled, hearing several gasps and half of the Great Hall broke into whispers.

"I suppose thats that, eh?" Ron said, piling his plate with food. Hermionie only nodded, turning a page in her book. Breakfast passed without comment though and the three went to the library, returning some books. As they made their way back to the Common Room, Harry disappeared, leaving Ron and Hermionie alone again. The two, half-delighted to be alone, ducked into an alcove and made short work of wrapping their arms around another and kissing every part of each other's exposed flesh.

"Bloody hell 'mionie," Ron muttered, coming up for air, "Not even twenty four hours and we're going at it like lovers who haven't seen another for a year." Hermionie blushed, her face already flush with excitement and her eyes shining.

"I've been wanting to do...things...to you since fourth year Ron. What did you expect? I'm not really reading school books all the time. There are other novels out there," Hermionie's blush deepened and Ron felt compelled to kiss her again.

He drew away for a moment, "You are so damn intoxicating." And the two met again and kissed. Tounges battled another for a moment, their hands fighting outside of their bodies, wanting to memorize where everything was on the other. The alcove grew hot in only a few moments and the two left the place and found somewhere else more private and less stifling to learn how the other reacted when they whispered this word or touched this bit of skin with their lips or breath.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold, what warm,  
unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . ._

_Six months later..._

"Ron, where the bloody hell are you taking me?"

It was the last week at Hogwarts before exams and also very close to Hermionie's and Ron's six month anniversary. Ron had been planning this thing for a long time and now dragged Hermionie Granger down a hall of Hogwarts, blind folded. Of course, Ron knew exactly where he was going. Hermionie had no idea. Pausing, Ron paced the hall three times before opening a door and helping his girlfriend inside. The scarlet and gold blindfold was taken away and left Hermionie gasping.

"Like it? I've been practicing getting the room just right for nearly three weeks," Ron said, wrapping his arms around Hermionie's waist as he stood behind her. The room was comfortably large, filled with a beautifully iron-wrought table, two comfortable chairs and a couch near a fireplace. A door was by the fireplace but Ron directed Hermionie's attention to the table.

"I thought we might have dinner here. Instead of with everyone else," he pulled a chair out and smiled as Hermionie waited for him to sit before sitting herself. She wasn't one to let him be much of a gentleman.

"It's...it's...amazing Ron," Hermionie said, still taking in the room and the food that was hot in front of her. All of her favorite dishes were there and each had a flask of butterbeer to drink.

"Happy six months, eh? And I hope we have another wonderful six months," Ron murmered. Hermionie smiled, not wanting to say anything that would break the moment and enjoyed dinner more than she could express. Ron watched her from across the table, amazed that Hermionie liked him so much, maybe loved him...he certainly loved her. They ended up on the couch, watching the fire burn for only a moment before they became entranced by one another's touch and taste and smell.

"Merlin, Hermionie, I love you so damn much," Ron moaned as the bushy haired girl kissed the base of his throat. But as the words left his mouth, she stopped and looked up. He looked at her, concerned.

"I-am-in-love-with-you-Ron-and-it-hurts-me-to-think-about-life-without-you," Hermionie said in a rush. Ron smiled.

"Then lets stay together forever," He replied before kissing her. Hermionie moaned into his mouth as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot on her thigh, even though she still wore her skirt and robes. Hermionie moved and straddled his lap, her hips half grinding into his groin. Her lips moved all over his neck and jaws only to return to his lips. Ron moaned, his hands pulling off her robes before one hand went under her shirt and the other around her bum.

"I want you," Ron panted, "Now." Hermionie gave him a particularly fierce kiss and he took it as agreement.

_Past the point of no return  
no going back now:  
our passion-play has now, at last,  
begun . . ._

Clothes were flung onto the floor although their positions hardly changed. A light sweat covered both their bodies as they kissed and teased and touched. Hermionie forced Ron to lay flat on the couch that had grown in size to accomodate their activites. Ron watched as the woman kissed her way down his chest and abdomen, the light butterfly kisses causing him to writhe and moan. He wanted her so badly. She paused at his groin, debating in her mind as to what she wished to do now. Ron closed his eyes for a moment only to arch his back in the next as Hermionie's lips teased him, tounge swirling, teeth grazing.

"Fuck," he moaned, pleasure racing through his body, heat pooling in one area. If only he could feel like this all the time. His breath was coming quickly and now and in short bursts, as if he was running again. Hermionie had placed her hands on his hips in an atttempt to hold him steady as she licked him off. She had straddled one of Ron's legs and he could feel her wetness and her heat. In a desperate attempt to get straight to the point, Ron wrestled away from Hermionie's mouth and forced her to lay on the couch. She squirmed beneath him in pure pleasure. One of Ron's hands held her own above her head, the other exploring her most feminine parts below. Teeth grazed her chest, tounge quickly following. Hermionie moaned loudly as his fingers found her pleasure nub and rubbed it. Both knew how to tease another, where to kiss or suck or scratch or rub.

"I want-"

"What do you want 'mionie?"

"I want-"

"Mmm?"

Hermionie moaned and thrust her hips upwards in a desperate attempt to get relief.

"Not good enough 'mionie."

"I want you to fuck me," she moaned as one of his fingers slipped inside of her.

_Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before  
we're one . . .?_

Ron could only grin but he released Hermionie's hands. They immediatley flew to his back, nails digging into this skin and shoulders. They kissed, tounges battling with another only to let Ron win. The muscle dragged over the top of her mouth, slowly and teasingly, enticing a moan from her. Ron nudged Hermionie's legs apart and gave her exactly what they both wanted and needed. Both groaned into another's mouth and Hermionie wrapped her legs around his waist, hips pressing into his needily. Both knew neither of them were virgins. Both knew not how the other liked to go but both knew they would learn.

Ron's lips trailed down Hermionie's jaw line as she dug into his shoulders in a desperate attempt to get him to thrust faster. He smirked against her skin and gasped when he felt a nail pierce his skin. It didn't matter though and soon his own need forced him to give into Hermionie. Her gasps and moans and thrusts sounded like music to his ears and he kept going, holding off climaxes, wanting the sounds to never end.

_When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume  
us . . .?_

Hermionie gave a delicous moan and bucked her hips into Ron's harder than before as she was swept into a pleasurable oblivion. Ron quickly joined her and they stayed for as long as could, neither wanting to let the feeling go. But all good things must pass and the two returned to reality, quite aware of what they had done and feeling quite satisfied with themselves.

"I love you so damn much," Ron murmered, lips and hot breath tickling Hermionie's ear.

"I know, you've said," Hermionie murmered, nestling her head on his shoulder after he rolled off of her. Sleep took them more quickly than ever before and neither moved until the next morning, which came all too soon. Ron watched Hermionie disappear to whatever class she was taking and sighed. There was so much he didn't know about that woman and so little he knew. Ron supposed he would just have to wait until next time to find out more.

_Past the point of no return  
the final threshold, the bridge  
is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . ._

_We've passed the point of no return . . ._

A/N; Not really happy with my ending. But I didn't know whereelse to go with it...reviews loved & appreciated.


End file.
